Rory Culkin
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1993–present | relatives = Macaulay Culkin (older brother) Kieran Culkin (older brother) Christian Culkin (older brother) Shane Culkin (older brother) Dakota Culkin (older sister) Quinn Culkin (older sister) Bonnie Bedelia (aunt) | parents = Kit Culkin Patricia Brentrup }} Rory Hugh Culkin (born July 21, 1989) is an American actor who is known for his roles in Scream 4, You Can Count on Me and M. Night Shyamalan's Signs and is the younger brother of actors Macaulay Culkin and Kieran Culkin. Personal life Culkin was born in New York City, the son of Patricia Brentrup and Christopher 'Kit' Culkin, a former stage actor with a long career on Broadway.Rory Culkin Biography (1989–) Culkin is the youngest of seven children; he has four brothers: Shane (b. 1976), Macaulay (b. 1980), Kieran (b. 1982), and Christian (b. 1987), and two sisters: Dakota (1979–2008) and Quinn (b. 1984). Culkin is the nephew of actress Bonnie Bedelia, who is his father's sister. Career Culkin began acting by playing alongside his elder brothers, among them Macaulay and Kieran, often as the younger versions of their characters. He first appeared in a photograph as a baby in ''The Good Son, then as Young Richie in Ri¢hie Ri¢h (1994) (Richie being played by his brother Macaulay) and in 2002 played 10-year-old Igby in Igby Goes Down (17-year-old Igby was played by his older brother Kieran). Culkin's breakthrough role was in You Can Count On Me, opposite Laura Linney, a role for which he received much praise and a Young Artist Award. Since then, Culkin has appeared in numerous films, Signs being the most famous, in which he starred alongside Mel Gibson and Joaquin Phoenix. As a teenager, Rory started moving into more independent films, such as The Chumscrubber, Hick and Down in the Valley. He took a leading role in Mean Creek, a 2004 independent film about a group of teenagers that plan to get revenge on a bully. The entire youth cast won an Independent Spirit Award for this film. Since his Young Artist Award win for You Can Count on Me, Culkin has received three more nominations. He also had a guest role in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Manic", and in an episode of The Twilight Zone called "Azoth the Avenger Is a Friend of Mine" alongside Patrick Warburton. In May 2010, Culkin was cast for the slasher film Scream 4,Hayden Panettiere, Rory Culkin Join Scream 4 which was released on April 15, 2011. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors of German descent